Mariposas en el estomago
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Peeta descubre que se puede a veces lo sentimientos no son lo que uno quiere recordar."Enamorar al amante trágico tiene su mérito" . Una historia diferente de un amor forjado a base de empeño día a día y sin proponérselo. Regalo del Amigo literario para Sadder. than. Silence


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece, eso ya lo sabéis ;)

**Nota del autor:** primer fic del Amigo literario Ronda II, regalo para Sadder. than. Silence. Es el primer fic que he escrito en tercera persona. Espero no decepcionar. Reconozco que estoy un poco nerviosa/ansiosa por saber qué te parece, y qué le parece al resto.

**Petición:** - Un Peeta/Delly con amor (no amor amistoso)... en el 13, cuando Peeta se recupera del secuestro. Rating me da igual.

* * *

…

Está nerviosa. La primera vez que fue a verle no salió bien, han pasado varios días desde entonces y no ha podido dejar de pensar en él, ahí atado, gritando, sin ningún rastro de la bondad y la dulzura que la tienen enamorada. Porque Delly Cartwright está enamorada del ganador de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre desde que tiene uso de razón.

Pero él nunca se fijó en ella, lo sabe perfectamente. Y lo ha llegado a aceptar. Él estaba (y está) loco por Katniss y no entendió que veía en ella hasta que la vio en los Juegos. Pero aun así, aunque su corazón nunca sea de ella quiere ayudarle, quiere que esté bien y que él sea feliz.

Y por eso se traga su miedo y va a llevarle el desayuno. Se asoma por el cristal polarizado y le ve allí tumbado, indefenso, con esas correas rodeando sus brazos. Se le estruja el corazón hasta tal punto que duele. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y entra.

Peeta no se mueve, se acerca a él y comprueba que está dormido. Su respiración está tranquila y su expresión guarda algo de aquel chico que conocía en el 12. Sonríe para sí misma aunque tiene miedo de despertarle. Deja la bandeja con la leche y los panecillos en la mesita y se sienta a su lado.

Le observa durante varios minutos hasta que nota que sus ojos empiezan a abrirse, se vuelve a poner nerviosa cuando la mira, un montón de mariposas revolotean en su estómago. Peeta reprime un bostezo y la escudriña con la mirada, se alegra de que esté allí. Le gusta estar con Delly. Le trae buenos recuerdos.

— Delly…

— Buenos días…— Susurra aunque la chica empieza a asustarse, no quiere que le grite de nuevo. Pero cuando Peeta sonríe ella le devuelve la sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Creía que no volverías a venir…— Sonríe un poco más, pero cuando se intenta incorporar recuerda las correas que le tienen anclado a la cama y gruñe— Perdona que no me levante…— intenta bromear con su estado de inmovilidad.

— Oh…no…no importa Peeta…— La rubia toca un botón en el cabecero de la cama y esta se incorpora, dejando a Peeta sentado.— ¿tienes hambre? Te he traído el desayuno…

— Sí, pero no puedes soltarme…

— Lo sé, me han dicho que tendré que dártelo…—Murmura la chica, notando aumentar el color de sus mejillas— Si a ti no te importa— Dice rápidamente.

— No me importa, estoy hambriento…

La chica asiente y recoge la bandeja, se la coloca en las rodillas y procede a partir los bollitos y untar después la mermelada de fresas. Luego le acerca el primer trozo a la boca. Peeta se siente extraño, como si fuera un bebe. Pero prefiere que sea Delly quien le ayude a que lo haga otra persona, ella realiza movimientos suaves y espera a que acabe de masticar, el chico que normalmente le da la comida prácticamente le hace engullirla. Delly es la persona más amable y buena que conoce, siempre está sonriendo. Incluso ahora en esa situación sus labios están curvados hacia arriba.

Peeta come despacio, mastica sin prisa alguna. Disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía de Delly. Pero los panecillos se acaban muy rápido. Y se bebe el cuenco de leche en un suspiro. Delly deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y sacude las pocas migas que han caído sobre el pecho de Peeta. Le toca de manera inconsciente, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo aparta la mirada.

— Siento lo del otro día…

— No importa Peeta, todo esto es muy difícil, no puedo imaginar lo difícil que tiene que ser para ti.

— Lo es, un poco…

Reconoce el chico. Ahora está demasiado confundido y demasiado furioso a partes iguales, aunque no con Delly. Y se alegra de que Delly quiera pasar tiempo con él. Le gusta recordar cosas de cuando eran pequeños. Los adoquines pintados con tiza son una de esas cosas. Recuerda las flores, todas las lilas, las violetas, las azucenas y margaritas pintarrajeadas. Como Delly con sus rechonchas manos intentaba imitar los colores y las formas que él creaba.

Él no quiere que se vaya, así que empieza a hablar de aquellos días. De su vida feliz siendo hijos de comerciantes. Cuando aún no tenían que pasar por el mal trago de la Cosecha. Las tizas de colores, el escondite, la rayuela…

Las horas pasan volando, ninguno se da cuenta del tiempo que pasan juntos. Hablan y de alguna forma se divierten. Peeta se relaja, ella le da paz, seguridad. Sobre todo cuando su voz deja de temblar y vuelve a la voz algo aguda de la Delly que siempre ha conocido.

El único problema que tienen es que Delly tiene un horario marcado en su antebrazo que cumplir. Y ella es muy responsable. No puede decepcionar a nadie, por lo que decide marcharse para llegar a tiempo a sus obligaciones "_11.30 pm: Cocina_". Promete volver al día siguiente. Se despide con un apretón en la mano y se va.

Peeta se pasa un tiempo mirando a la puerta, sintiendo que la tristeza empieza a invadirle. Pero sabe que Delly cumplirá su promesa. Porque ella siempre las cumple.

Y con una puntualidad extrema a las siete y media de la mañana al día siguiente ella está allí. Se ha pasado el día anterior pensando en él, en sus sonrisas y en las rozaduras de sus brazos a causa de las correas. Le da mucha pena verle así. Y aunque piensa que podría haber sido peor, el sentimiento de odio que se genera en ella al pensar en quienes le hicieron eso le asusta. Porque ella nunca ha sentido odio, es una sensación tan nueva que no sabe cómo explicarla.

Entra en la sala y Peeta ya está despierto, lleva esperándola casi una hora, no porque tenga hambre, si no para verla. Para hablar con ella.

El mismo procedimiento del día anterior se repite. Bollos con mermelada y después la leche. Hablan de su vida, de sus juegos de niños. Las sonrisas de Peeta enamoran más a Delly, las de Delly dan paz a Peeta.

Los días pasan y la rutina se mantiene. Incluso a veces Delly repeina a Peeta. Algo que le hace inmensamente feliz porque puede tocarle. Poco a poco Peeta avanza en su terapia, empieza a distinguir la realidad de los recuerdos ficticios.

Pasan un par de semanas más y Peeta es desatado. Delly se emociona tanto cuando entra y le ve sin correas que a sus ojos acuden pequeñas lágrimas que están a punto de desbordar cuando en un impulso le abraza. Y aunque ese acto impresiona a Peeta, él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella. Dándose por primera vez cuenta de que ya no hay rastro de la chica regordeta del 12. Delly ha perdido peso, si que se había fijado en que su cara no era tan redonda, pero ahora rodeando su cintura eso es más palpable.

Se aparta de ella intentando controlarse. Nota la furia surgiendo en su pecho. Porque que Delly esté así es porque el 12 ha desaparecido. Por los racionamientos en la comida del 13, por el estrés de perder a sus padres. Aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Gruñe intentando que los recuerdos falsos se alejen. "No es culpa de Katniss" se repite a sí mismo, aunque en su mente lo ve, las imágenes brillantes acuden a su memoria.

Delly se asusta, por unos segundos se le pasa por la mente que Peeta pueda hacerle daño. Mira hacia el cristal polarizado y luego hacia la puerta. Quiere salir de ahí, lo quiere con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el impulso de ayudar a Peeta es mayor. A unos pasos de él empieza a susurrar su nombre, a repetirle que todo está bien, que nada de lo que piensa es real.

Armándose de valor coloca sus manos sobre la cara de Peeta, sigue susurrando palabras de apoyo, tiernas y dulces. Peeta siente el calor de las manos de Delly, extrañamente reconfortadoras, extrañamente perturbadoras. Abre los ojos y la mira. Ella ve sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y eso le asusta aún más pero no se aparta. Peeta vuelve a cerrar los ojos, disipa los recuerdos brillantes y piensa en la forma de las caderas de Delly, en su ahora estrecha cintura siendo rodeada por sus brazos. Eso le gusta. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos sus pupilas tienen el tamaño normal. Su ceño se frunce. Pero Delly sabe que todo ha pasado que ha conseguido controlarse y eso le alegra. Le alegra tanto que ya no reprime el par de lágrimas que le pedían salir.

— Has podido controlarlo…— No puede creérselo, eso quiere decir que Peeta poco a poco podrá volver a ser el Peeta de siempre.

— No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda…— Eso es un hecho. Si Delly hubiera salido de la habitación los recuerdos brillantes habrían podido con él.

— Pero también lo he provocado yo— Susurra Delly apenada, sintiéndose tan mal, que ahora las lágrimas empiezan a ser de amargura.

— No…Delly, no llores…solo es que he dado cuenta de algo…sobre ti.

— ¿sobre mí? ¿El qué?

— Has perdido peso, mucho…— Eso hace que ha Delly le suban los colores a la cara. Nunca fue una chica atlética, nunca consiguió correr más que nadie. Prefería comerse un muffin hecho por Peeta que correr al pilla-pilla. Podía permitírselo, y por eso siempre fue envidiada en el colegio, por sus kilos de más, aunque en silencio ella envidiaba a aquellas niñas que jugaban sin cansarse.

— Ah…si…en el 13 todo es muy diferente…— Intenta arreglar su ropa, ese uniforme que casi parece un pijama y que a Peeta no le gusta nada.

— Estas muy guapa, Delly— Susurra Peeta, ella le mira con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, sin creer lo que acaba de oír— Eso…— Peeta se poner nervioso ante su cara, quería hacer un cumplido y no le ha salido tan bien como esperaba— eso no quiere decir que antes no lo fueras, eres una chica preciosa, siempre los has sido…

Para la chica escuchar esas palabras es como tocar el cielo con los dedos y volver a bajar. Se siente pletórica al saber que Peeta piensa que _"ella siempre fue guapa"._ Sonríe tontamente, sintiendo la vergüenza en cada poro de su piel. Intentando disimularla le ofrece el desayuno a Peeta. Que lo acepta encantado.

Ahora que él puede comer solo Delly tiene miedo de que dejen de permitirla venir a verle. Peeta también tiene miedo de dejar de ver a la chica que le saca una sonrisa día a día. Por suerte para ambos las cosas no son así. Los médicos que atienden a Peeta usan a Delly como una especie de medicina alternativa. Ella consigue lo que las drogas y las sesiones del psiquiatra no. Cuando Delly está cerca de Peeta el se calma, vuelve a ser casi el mismo Peeta de siempre. Por lo que colocan a la chica casi como si fuera una sombra de él.

Cuando empiezan a permitirle salir en su brazo está tatuado el mismo horario que en el de Delly. Incluso la hora de aseo es la misma. Solo se separan en ese momento y para dormir.

Día tras día comparten tareas. Pelan patatas, cosen uniformes, friegan platos. También comparten las comidas, momento en el que se unen con el resto de sus conocidos. Peeta ve a Katniss, y para él supone un gran reto mirar su cara. En ese momento ya sabe distinguir los recuerdos verdaderos de los falsos. Pero el amor que recuerda no es el mismo que siente ahora al mirarla. El corazón no le late tan fuerte, ni se le seca la boca, las manos ya no le sudan. Y se siente extraño. De manera habitual tiene que preguntarle a Delly si sus recuerdos son reales. Asique un día de esos cuando él y la joven rubia se dirigen a las duchas se lo pregunta.

— Yo amo a Katniss. ¿Real o no real?— A Delly esa pregunta le duele más que una puñalada, pero debe de decir la verdad, por mucho que duela.

— Real. Muy Real— Recalca ella.

— Yo…no lo siento…no siento amor por ella, recuerdo lo que sentía, ahora no es lo mismo— Eso apena a Delly, aunque debería alegrarse ya que el chico de sus sueños ya no está enamorado. Pero sabe que es por el "secuestro" en el Capitolio. Que el no-amor de Peeta no es real.

— Volverás a sentirlo cuando estés completamente recuperado— Le coge la mano y se la aprieta. En un gesto tan característico de ella que él siente que eso significa lo mismo que si gritara a pleno pulmón un _"voy a estar contigo y ayudarte"._ Él gira la mano y se la aprieta a ella. Sus manos se funden como si se tratara de una sola. Sus dedos se entrelazan. Ese gesto tan cercano hace que el corazón de Peeta se acelere sin ningún sentido, mientras que el de Delly ya está desbocado desde hace tiempo.

Pero como siempre no dice nada. Camina agarrada de la mano de Peeta hasta los baños. Y allí tiene que soltarla, algo que le entristece, aunque vayan a volver a verse en unos minutos. Ambos siente un pequeño vacío. Pero continúan con su camino y cada uno se dirige a su sitio. Ella a las duchas de mujeres y el a las de hombres.

Peeta se ducha rápidamente. En pocos minutos ya está vestido y espera a Delly a la puerta de las duchas, no se ha secado el pelo lo suficientemente bien y pequeñas gotas caen sobre su camiseta, algo que no le importa lo más mínimo.

Cuando se abre la puerta y cree que va a ver aparecer la melena rubia de su amiga, ve a la persona que menos se esperaba. Johanna Mason sale de las duchas, aunque su corto cabello en punta está completamente seco. No puede evitar fijarse en ello, por una extraña razón sabe el problema que tiene con el agua.

— Solo disimulo, no quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar— Dice ella rápidamente, excusándose con él. Peeta no entiende porque lo hace— Aunque de los dos creo que el que va mejorando eres tú ¿no?— le mira de arriba abajo.

— Algo así…— No le gusta hablar de ello, no se siente seguro.

— La rubia tiene algo que ver ¿no?— Él se encoge de hombros, aunque sabe la respuesta. Johanna muestra su sonrisa más irónica— Bueno chaval, creo que lo está haciendo bien…Enamorar al amante trágico tiene su merito…— le guiña un ojo y se va.

Sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza con fuerza. "_Enamorar al amante trágico"_. Las repite una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras pierden el sentido y son solo silabas resonando en sus pensamientos descolocados.

Sus pensamientos se agolpan en su cabeza hasta que una mano se posa en su cara. Mira a la dueña de la mano y el corazón le da un vuelco. Delly está sonriendo como ya es habitual. Con el pelo húmedo cayéndole en suaves ondas sobe los hombros, mojando la camiseta ahí donde la tocan. Los latidos aumentan, se descontrolan erráticamente. La boca se le seca, la respiración se le corta y las manos empiezan a sudarle.

Y entonces entiende las palabras de Johanna y sus sentimientos se aclaran, sus recuerdos no son brillantes, por lo que siente que es verdad. Todos los días vividos con Delly son verdad. Las flores pintadas, los panecillos con mermelada de fresa. Su primer abrazo. Sus manos unidas entrelazando los dedos.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Delly nerviosa, Peeta con el pelo húmedo está más guapo que de costumbre, y da gracias a su naturaleza tímida que no le permite hacer ninguna locura.

— Mejor que nunca…— Sonríe mirándola a los ojos. Recordando los corazones dibujados en las aceras con sus nombres en el interior. La cara colorada de la niña y su propio enfado.— Cuando éramos pequeños, tu pintaste en los adoquines varios corazones con nuestros nombres dentro. ¿Real o no real?

— Real…— Ha tardado varios segundos en contestar, avergonzada. No creía que se acordara de aquel día. Pero Peeta sonríe aún más ante su contestación.

— ¿Lo sigues sintiendo? ¿Sigues queriendo pintar corazones con mi nombre dentro?

— Hemos crecido Peeta, eso son cosas de niños…— Peeta piensa que el rubor que acude a sus mejillas es completamente adorable y siente el impulso de acariciarlas. Pero no lo hace, teme su reacción.

—Eso es un no— Afirma él— ¿Real o no real?— La chica le mira a los ojos, pero luego baja la vista.

— No real…— Susurra. Pero antes de que el pueda decir nada, le esquiva y sale corriendo.

Delly no sabe dónde meterse, la vergüenza y el dolor llegan a cada rincón de su piel, se enreda en su pelo. Incluso siente que lo puede aspirar con cada respiración. Tiene ganas de gritar, de llorar. Pero no es capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Solo quiere desaparecer. Se dirige a su cubículo, donde ya duerme su hermano y se encierra, se tapa con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y llora. Le ha confesado (más o menos) a Peeta que le quiere, y sabe que ahora la vergüenza podrá con ella y no será capaz de seguir manteniendo una amistad normal con él. Y eso le duele no por ella, si no por él, porque sabe que ella podía ayudarle, que era su bastón.

Peeta intenta seguirla, intenta entrar en la zona de los cubículos donde la gente duerme, pero los guardias se lo impiden, forcejea con ellos y pelea. Se lleva un puñetazo en la cara y le obligan a volver al horrible cuarto. Le sedan y se deja ir al mundo de los sueños completamente drogado.

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente Peeta tienen un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se ha pasado la noche soñando cosas extrañas. Delly en los Juegos, cubierta por rastrevíspulas, y luego siendo un muto. Bosteza y se rasca los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no está atado. Eso le llena de alivio. Cuando se incorpora para levantarse, la ve allí, sonriendo como siempre. Ella ha llegado allí lo más temprano que ha podido. Ha pasado horas observándole, y ha sonreído mientras que él despertaba. Sabe que cuando empiecen a hablar va a sentir mucha vergüenza, pero no quiere que lo de la noche anterior se interponga en la recuperación de Peeta.

—Buenos días Peeta…

— Buenos días…— está sorprendido de que esté ahí, pero es una sorpresa grata.

— Te he traído el desayuno, seguro que tienes hambre.— él nota que la chica está incomoda, no sabe cómo sacar el tema.

— Gracias…— Peeta empieza a comer, incomodo también.

—Peeta…— Ella susurra su nombre suavemente, y suena tan dulce en su boca que le hace estremecer— Siento lo de ayer…no debí irme así…

— Te incomodé…es normal que te fueras… No quise hacerlo…— se aparta del desayuno.

—No importa…— Ella sonríe pero Peeta sabe que está disimulando, sabe que esa sonrisa no es del todo sincera— Pero ahora ya lo sabes...y es vergonzoso ¿sabes? Y absurdo, estando tú enamorado de Katniss…— Aparta la vista de él, intentando que las lágrimas no acudan a sus ojos.

— Pero es que yo ya no estoy enamorado de Katniss…— Delly levanta la mirada hacia él, incrédula.

— Eso es por tu confusión…

— Puedes decir perfectamente "por lo que te hicieron en el Capitolio" o "por lo que Snow te hizo" ya puedo soportarlo— Sonríe de lado— Pero no es por eso. Lo sé, lo siento aquí.— Se coloca la mano sobre el pecho— Lo que siento por Katniss no se parece en nada a lo que recuerdo que sentía. A lo que siento por otra persona…

— Estas enamorado de otra…— Delly siente que puede oír el "crack" de su corazón al romperse.

— De ti Delly…— Peeta intenta cogerle la mano pero ella se aparta, levantándose.

— ¡¿De mí?!— Su voz chillona hace eco en el pequeño cuarto. Nota como el corazón le va a mil por hora, y su cara enrojece por momentos.

— Sí, estaba tan concentrado en recordar lo que sentía por Katniss, que no me di cuenta de cómo ibas forjando la unión que tenemos, cómo ibas enamorándome con tus sonrisas, y tu historias.

— No sé qué decir…

— No hace falta que digas nada…

Peeta se levanta y sin previo aviso posa sus manos en la cintura de Delly, aquella zona que le gustó tanto sentir cuando se abrazaron por primera vez. Ella le mira sin entender mucho el procedimiento. Pero cuando ve que él acerca su cara a la suya y cierra los ojos sabe lo que va a pasar y le imita. Peeta posa los labios sobre los de Delly. Y besarla a ella es muy diferente a besar a Katniss, sus labios son también cálidos, pero los de Delly cooperan de una manera especial, apenas tiene que obligarles a seguirle el ritmo. Se separan para él y sus lenguas se funden en un baile sinuoso y dulce. Porque Delly seguirá siendo la persona más dulce ha conocido. Y da los besos más dulces que él es capaz de imaginar.

Pero sus besos se vuelven menos dulces a la vez que empieza a faltarles el aire. Sus bocas se besan con hambre. Peeta consigue pegar a Delly contra la pared de azulejo, su lengua no cesa en el empeño en recorrer la boca de Delly, en jugar con la lengua de ella. Delly enreda las manos en el pelo de Peeta, ese pelo rubio semejante a la luz del sol, aunque para ella el sol alrededor del que orbita es él.

Jadea cuando la mano de Peeta se mete bajo su camiseta y acaricia la piel de su vientre, pero cuando esa mano va a seguir un camino que les llevará irremediablemente a un punto sin retorno, ella reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad separa los labios de los de él intentando no hacerle caso a todas esas mariposas que siente en el estomago y que amenazan con salir por su boca.

—Peeta…— Los labios de él vuelve a posarse sobre los de ella, no necesitan hablar— Peeta…hay cámaras…

— ¿Qué?— Ahora es él quien se separa unos centímetros.

— Que te tienen vigilado constantemente…— Mira hacia una esquina, arriba en el techo, cuando él mira el mismo punto allí ve un pequeño círculo de color negro brillante.

— Oh…vaya…— Ella no puede evitar reír nerviosamente, algo que es música para los oídos de Peeta.

—Podemos seguir en otro momento…

— Cuando salga de aquí…

— Sí…

Aun así ella vuelve a besarle para despertar a las mariposas de su estomago.

…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy romántico? ¿soso? Un review para saber vuestra opinión, please!


End file.
